tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Flywheels to the MUX! *'Exit Doctor Arkeville TP' - Dr. Arkeville has attacked Spike Witwicky, violating his agreement with the Autobots. What will happen to him now? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'Killing Jar TP' - Dealiticus kidnaps Kimber and Major Bludd, imprisoning them on his shuttle in order to observe and experiment on them. *'A Nightmare on Bot Street TP' - Mechs begin dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. If you are injured in the dream... you're injured for real. If you die in the dream... you die for real. *'Deathknell: Cybertron's Demise TP' - Cybertron has been in lockdown, and in threat of actually dying for eons now, but now the Misericorde has been brandished, as the cult of Silent Grill intend to finish the planet off permanently. The Autobot faction has called in their most knowledgeable experts, looking to analyze the situation, while the Decepticons are strangely silent on the matter. Do they even know? Will Optimus extend the ener-olive branch of peace towards the Slagmaker to fight a common foe, there, in the depths of Silent Grill? Or will the two factions unending war distract them from the prize both sides want? And even if they do manage to stop Silent Grill... what cost will there be to save the planet? *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... * December 1, 2013 - "Angel Report" - Chance reports on Angel's potential defection. * April 11, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about his dad and the situation with the EDC. * April 12, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike is happy his dad's in the hospital. * April 14, 2016 - "Building Bombed in Michigan" - Barbara Walker reports on the Decepticon attack on Van Mark property * April 14, 2016 - "Weapon Destroyed" - Valour reports on his mission in Michigan * April 14, 2016 - "Intelligence Orders " - Starscream responds to Valour's raid on Van Mark Industries * April 15, 2016 - "Report on Assignment" - Scarlett returns from Cobra Unity. * April 15, 2016 - "Intelligence Exfiltration Team" - Elita One sends a team to Silent Grill. * April 18, 2016 - "Week in Review" – Some of the RP between April 10 and April 16, 2016 * April 21, 2016 - "Deathknell update" - OOC update on the Deathknell TP. * April 22, 2016 - "Rumors heard in Cobra circles" - Rumors swirl of Destro's death * April 22, 2016 - "Notice sent to Command" - The Baroness demands answers about Destro's assassination. * April 22, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike ruminates about Prince. * April 24, 2016 - "Week in Review" - RP highlights from April 17 – April 23, 2016 * April 28, 2016 - "Mission to Praxus" - Crosscut plans a trip to Praxus. * April 28, 2016 - "Suspicious Activity in Praxus" - Floodlight suggests there may be an alliance forming between the Autobots and the neutrals of Praxus. * May 2, 2016 - "Neutrality Agreement in Praxus" -- Crosscut reports on his mission to Praxus. * May 2, 2016 - "Week in Review" - RP summary for April 24 – April 30, 2016 * May 2, 2016 - "Thwartin their plans? Yeah, thwartin their plans" - Starscream announces his success scuttling the talks between the Autobots and the people of Praxus. * May 3, 2016 - "Autobot/Praxus Alliance Scuttled" - NPR reports on the Autobots' recruitment efforts in Praxus. * May 3, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike writes about the failure of Autobot diplomacy. * May 8, 2016 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike writes a letter to his mom on Mother's Day. * May 10, 2016 - "US Storms Kalingi Pirates to Rescue Ship Crew" - G.I. Joe rescues a ship off the coast of Africa. * May 10, 2016 - "Week in Review" - RP highlights between May 1 and May 7, 2016. * May 10, 2016 - "Aden Explorer" - Stalker reports on the successful rescue of the Aden Explorer crew. * 25 April 2011 - "Showdown on Oak Lane" ::Major Bludd and Lt Bludd join forces to prevent Ebony from capturing the Lieutenant's wife, Katherine. * 26 April 2011 - "Just A Few Questions" ::Ebony stops by Major Bludd's cell to interrogate him. * July 14, 2013 - "Attack of the Giant Robot Sea Turtle!" ::Snarl and two agents of Cobra tangle with a giant robot sea turtle! '' * August 8, 2013 - '"Endgame"' ::Capt Zero takes Lt Bludd to Springfield to be reunited with his family at last.'' *August 20, 2013 - "Travelling Companion" ::Gnawgahyde encounters Major Bludd in the wilds of Zimbabwe. * 24 September 2013 - "Cheap Wheels" ::Continuing their journey out of Africa, Gnawgahyde and Major Bludd get a ride from some of Gnawgahyde's associates. * 23 June, 2014 - "A Friend Indeed" ::Shawn Berger makes contact with Axegrinder to discuss their common interests. * 18 Dec, 2016 - "Job Offer" ::Sly Rax finds Major Bludd in the desert town of Coober Pedy and presents him with a job offer. * February 3, 2016 - "Spike Catches Up With Daniel" ::Spike visits his son at college. * February 11, 2016 - "Seacons Attack!" ::The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 11, 2016 - "Freeque Introduction" ::Freeque arrives at Autobot City. * February 16 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" ::Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. *February 20, 2016 - "Valour Gets Chewed Out" ::Valour gets taken to task for his poor performance at the Three Gorges Dam. '' * 20 February 2016 - '"Caught In The Killing Jar"' ::Kimber and Major Bludd are captured by a strange alien being to be a part of some manner of experiments.'' * 24 February 2016 - "Dinner Is Served" ::The unidentified alien presents its captives with a meal. * February 24 2016 - "New Ship" ::Snaptrap decides what to do with the Seacons' new ship, the ''Millennium Falcon.'' * February 24 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part III" ::Freeque finds a puppy! * February 24 2016 - "Metalhawk Found" ::Wheeljack discovers the lost Metalhawk living alone on Tyxlara. * February 24 2016 - "The Tables Turned" ::Spike is attacked by Arkeville in the brig. * March 01, 2016 - "OOC: March TP Meeting" ::March discussion of ongoing and future RP * March 01, 2016 - "Freeque Introduction Part IV" ' ::''Things get tense between Freeque and the humans of Autobot City. * March 01, 2016 - '"Choked Out" ' ::Spike recovers from getting choked by Dr. Arkeville. * 1 March 2016 - '''"Time Out For A British Invasion" ::Bludd and Kimber find common ground in music. *March 2, 2016 - "Are You OK?" ::Crosscut checks on Spike after he was choked by Arkeville. '' * March 03, 2016 - '"Orders for Zartan"' ::''Cobra Commander orders Zartan to retrieve the Baroness. * 4 March 2016 - "Cutting the Gordian Knot" ::Dealiticus puts a difficult and potentially deadly choice to his prisoners. * March 17, 2016 - "Keeping Dust Devil Company" ::Typhoon hangs out with Dust Devil while he repairs one of his fanblades. * March 19, 2016 - "On the Walkways of Autobot City" ::Blaster and Spike try to deal with the high-strung Freestyle and Musique. * March 20, 2016 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" ::The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 20, 2016 - "Released" ::Seemingly released from their captivity, Kimber and Major Bludd seek out civilisation. * March 22, 2016 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" ::The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * March 25, 2016 - "Party in the medbay!" ::Autobots and humans gather in the medbay. * March 25, 2016 - "Mock and Mock Mock" ::Seville Armstrong confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25, 2016 - "Aftercare" ::Psyche-Out tends to Seville Armstrong after she confronts her doppelgänger in the brig. * March 25, 2016 - "Marissa and Spike - What would you say you do here?" ' ::''Marissa and Spike discuss what to do if the Joes get shut down. '' *March 25, 2016 - '"Ron and Judy" ::Concerned about Sparkplug's health, Judy and Ron Witwicky travel to Autobot City to visit Ron's brother, possibly for the last time. * March 27, 2016 - "Tape-bots of the Desert" ::Laserbeak and Slugfest encounter unknown Autobots in the desert. * March 27, 2016 - "Beneath Ibex" ' ::''Aegis leads the hunt for the Seacons responsible for the attack on the Central Spaceport. * 29 March 2016 - '''"Respite" ::Kimber and Major Bludd find a place to rest and eat, and discuss their next move. * April 01, 2016 - "Attack on Trion Square" ::The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. '' * April 03, 2016 - '"Time to Go"' ::''After the ordeal in Trion Square, The Witwickys headed home after given a full salute by the Autobots present for Sparkplug’s possibly-last sendoff. '' * April 05, 2016 - '"What's in the Vault?"' ::Blaster and Punch interrogate a prisoner that has been held in Iacon since Galvatron's defeat.'' * April 07, 2016 - "Strumming a Guitar" ::Evac helps Chance look for an all-night pharmacist. * April 10 - "Misery Loves Company" ' ::Dreadwind and Floodlight discuss the meaning of existence.'' * April 11, 2016 - '''"A Day at Ayers Rock" ::Major Bludd and Kimber take a trip to that most famous of Australian geological landmarks, Ayers Rock. * April 15, 2016 - "Deathknell:Infosec" ::With the Autobots in the dark about Silent Grill, Elita One orders the capture of one of the Weird Sisters - Singing muses of the dark that patrol the outer grounds of the ruined city. However capturing one may be just as hard as interrogating one. * April 27, 2016 - '"Trion Square Memorial"' ::Dust Devil creates a memorial for his mentor. * April 28, 2016 - "A Meeting with Fate" :The Baroness is brought before Cobra Commander, to 'discuss' the recent 'killing' of Destro. * April 28, 2016 - "Just-Hiss Served" :A friendly lawyer visits Chance in jail. * April 28, 2016 - "Bailing Out Chance" ::Duke intervenes to pick up Chance from jail. * April 30 - "Diplomatic Planning" ::Crosscut and Spike prepare for their mission to Praxus. '' *May 01 - '"Home Again"' ::''Sparkplug returns home from the hospital. '' *May 01 - '"Diplomatic Mission to Praxus" ' ::''Crosscut and Spike enter into negotiations with Sky High of Praxus. * May 02, 2016 - "Interviews" ::Grand Slam conducts interviews with the citizens of Praxus. '' * May 5, 2016 - '"Pirates!"' ::G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates!'' * May 5, 2016 - "Pirates! - Stalker's POV" ::G.I. Joe attempts to rescue an oil survey ship taken over by pirates! * May 5, 2016 - "Seizing the Bridge" ::G.I. Joe attempts to seize the bridge of the ''Aden Explorer. * May 5, 2016 - '"Pirates! - Torpedo's POV"' ::G.I. Joe attempts to rescue the crew of the Aden Explorer. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the 'community portal' to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article 'MAJOR BLUDD' received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: ''"A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. *'Assembly‎' ::Gathering place in Praxus *'Attack of the Alien Robots‎' ::The greatest 80s movie ever made *''Aden Explorer‎'' ::An oil exploration ship *'Big Shot‎' ::The right gunner of Interrogator's personal Mamba *'Central Park‎' ::An urban park in middle-upper Manhattan *'Cloudburst‎' ::Praxus neutral *'Wade Collins‎' ::Former Crimson Guard *'D'Compose (SG)‎' ::A gentle giant *'Energy magnet‎' ::A device which can wirelessly drain energy from miles away *'Galata Valley‎' ::A location in Turkey, near the Alibey River *'Gargoyle' ::The left gunner of Interrogator's personal Mamba *'Ramon Escobedo' ::A comrade of Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and Stalker in Vietnam *'Fred VIII‎' ::Crimson Guard who saved Cobra Commander *'Helix Gardens‎' ::Beautiful gardens in Praxus *'Fawkes News (SG)‎‎' ::A Shattered Glass news organization *'Gulliver (mask)‎‎' ::MASK mask worn by Calhoun Burns *'John Haley‎‎‎' ::A human scientist. *'Haley Observatory‎' ::An institution in the Southwestern United States *'Hyena‎' ::Red Shadows combat vehicle *'Incendiary sword‎' ::Flaming swords used by Transformers *'Landmine‎‎‎' ::Praxus asteroid miner *''Laser Exterminator‎‎'' ::Red Shadows heavy laser cannon *'Liege Centuro‎' ::A Cybertronian title. *'Liege Maximo TP' ::An upcoming TP about the coming of Liege Maximo. *'Misfire‎‎' ::Decepticon interceptor *'Music‎‎' ::It soothes the savage beast. *'Praxus TP‎‎' ::Autobots attempt to forge an alliance with the neutrals of Praxus. *'Qalanjo Ngoto‎' ::President of Kalingaland *'No. Luck Office Park' ::A collection of buildings in Luck, California. *'Oklahoma‎‎' ::A state in the South Central United States *'Path Finder' ::Returning player on the MUX *'Popular beast alternate modes' ::All the animals in the world, and everyone wants to play dinosaurs... *'Punch‎‎' ::Heroic Autobot double-agent. *'Punch (SG)' ::Evil Autobot journalist *'Raven (MASK)‎' ::MASK vehicle piloted by Calhoun Burns *'Red Wing‎' ::Decepticon Seeker *'Roller car‎‎' ::Evil Roller! *'Dickie Saperstein‎' ::A comrade of Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and Stalker in Vietnam *'Skullgrin‎' ::Decepticon Siege Warrior *'Sky High‎‎' ::Praxus scout *'Sonic sword‎' ::A weapon used by Transformers *'Tech Spec' ::Numerical ratings of Transformers' statistics *'Texas‎' ::The second largest state in the United States *'Thunderhawk‎‎' ::MASK vehicle piloted by Matt Trakker *'The Transformers Universe‎‎' ::Marvel book of Transformers profiles *'Waverider‎‎' ::Neutral undersea specialist *'Weirdwolf‎‎' ::Decepticon tracker *'Zimbabwe‎' ::A landlocked country located in the southern part of the African continent ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse